Coincidence
by xXAngel FlameXx
Summary: What if Jack's memories weren't his? What if it was another guy's? What if Jack's are darker? What if Jack didn't have a sister? What if this all was a Coincidence ..? Rated M for abuse and self Not intended for pure eyes ..
1. Betrayal

**This is the new story I am working on! Yay! Note to self, this story will have many mentions of abuse self harm, yada yada in later chapters! So do not read if you don't like stuff like that! XP**

**Disclaimer: I don't own jack! Ha ha! Get it? Because Jack Frost? I don't own ****_jack! _****Ha ha! Okay sorry...on with dee story!**

* * *

"EHHHH! Meh toug i uck oo ah ole!"

"My goldfish froze over!"

"I leave my clothes out to dry and they just freeze on me!"

Jack Frost whirled around, laughing as he caused trouble in Burgess. Making snow fall and icicles hang down from gutters. He stopped atop a random house and took in a deep breath.

"Now THAT...was fun..."

He looked to the sky and called to the wind, which came not a second later and took him to the North Pole. Whoops and Weee's were heard as Jack soared across the sky. Ever since Pitch was defeated, which was two years ago, Jack couldn't have been better. He had believers, he was a Guardian...

And he lived with the fact that he saved his sister...

Jack busted through the doors of North's Workshop, destroying all peace that was there with his frosty powers and immature laughter. Sounds of elves falling and angry yetis filled the room, earning them more laughter from Jack. It was a few days till Christmas and Jack couldn't wait! Maybe he could get some presents this year! Or some coal...

"Hey guys, I'm he-"

"Do you think we should tell Jack?" Tooth whispered.

Jack stopped and -for the first time in his life- made no sound. He leaned against the wall and listened to the Guardians conversation. If it involved him, he deserved to know what it was.

"No, we shouldn't," Bunny said. "The little mate wouldn't like it..."

"But he deserves to know his true past..." Tooth argued.

_"What do they mean "My true past"?"_ Jack thought and continued to listen.

"Oi Tooth! You saw his past just as well as I did! Poor mate... let's just leave everything the way it is. When he finds out, we'll tell 'em." Bunny whispered back.

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. They were trying to keep stuff away from him. That INVOLVED him! It's his past, he deserves to know. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the Guardians walk towards the door. Jack quickly hid behind the globe, hoping they didn't see him. They didn't. To the Guardians, Jack seemed to fly out of nowhere. They all stumbled back, collapsing on each other as they did.

"What's up...friends?" Jack sneered, make quotation marks with his hands as he said the word "friend".

"Oi! You came outta nowhere mate! How ya do that?" Bunny spat as he and the other Guardians got up.

"It's called being sneaky...and deceiving..." Jack's smiled disappeared. He stared at them with a death glare. "Do you know anything about being sneaky and deceiving? Because I think you do at the rate you guys are going."

Tooth giggled nervously. "What... are you talking about Jack? We aren't deceiving anyone. We're friendly!"

Jack cocked his head to the side and gave them a sideways glare. "Really? Because the way your going on and on about my true past without me seems a bit...unfriendly..." Jack raised an eyebrow, smile still not coming back to it's owner.

The Guardians all looked at each other. Sandy clenched his teeth together and looked down. North did a facepalm as Tooth walked up to Jack. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Jack... listen. I-"

"Don't touch me..."

Tooth clasped her hands over her mouth. It wasn't like Jack to get angry like this. She tried to come up with a comeback, but was unable.

"If the brat wants to see his memories...let him...it's his own fault if he's scarred for life." Bunny spat out.

Tooth looked down at the tooth box in her hand. It was still a brown haired, brown eyed boy. He just had a little different facial features. Tooth looked back up at Jack.

"It looks like the same boy to me... why would my past be any different?" Jack asked, still trying to keep the look of betrayal on his face.

"When Pitch gave you the tooth box, he forgot one little detail." Tooth stated. "He looked inside your memories and only assumed it was you. The boy's name on the other box was John. He amazingly had the same physical and mental structure as you, although if you look closer, you can see some difference, but when he saved his sister from falling into the lake, he just died. No spirit here I'm afraid... It's all just a coincidence..."

Tooth brought the box up to Jack. He looked at her angrily and snatched it from her hands. Tooth forced tears to stay in her eyes as he turned away from her. Jack looked down at the box in his hands.

"How long have you know about this?" Jack asked.

North sighed. "Von and a half years..."

Jack inhaled sharply. They've know about this for a year and a half and they never told him? Jack couldn't have been more hurt than he was now. His friends, -or what he thought they were- never told him about this. He felt betrayed.

"I can't believe this..." Jack turned to look at them. "I just... I..."

Jack felt the tears pricking at his eyes. And against his will, one fell, freezing on his cheek before it could fall off his face. They weren't his friends...

"I hate y-you..." Jack said sadly, his voice cracking.

Tooth gasped. "Bu-But Jack! I thought you were our friend!" Tooth felt her own tears falling down her face.

Jack looked at her. "So did I. Guess we were both wrong..."

Tooth let out a strangled sob. Sandy form three exclamation marks above his head while his facial expression showed surprise as well. North looked away and Bunny was on the verge of killing someone. Most likely Jack. He let his anger get the best of him.

"We were JUST TRYING TO HELP YOU MATE!" Bunny yelled.

Before Jack could react, Bunny had already pushed him down to the floor. He looked up at Bunny and scrambled to get away, fear in his eyes. Bunny walked to Jack, raising his fist in the air and punched him twice in the face.

"BUNNY STOP!" Tooth yelled and brought Bunny back away from Jack.

Jack shakily looked up from his laying down position. His nose was bleeding and the blood was freezing on his face. Jack looked at Bunny, scared. Bunny had just realized what he had done.

"Jack...Jack I'm sorry mate...I don't know what came over m-"

"NO YOUR NOT! YOUR NOT SORRY!" Jack screamed. "You guys never cared about me! And...this...this just pr-proves it..."

The tears were streaming down Jack's face quickly, freezing as they went along. He stood up shakily, but quickly and dashed to the nearest window.

"Jack wait!" North yelled after him.

Jack stopped just for a moment to look at him.

"I never wanna see you guys again!" Jack screamed and took off with the wind, leaving behind surprised, sad, and helpless Guardians.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jack crash landed in Alaska somewhere. He could control himself because the tears were blurring his vision as he flew. He got up from his uncomfortable position and dashed to a nearby cave. When he got there, he started to bawl. He kept going until he ran out of tears, leaving him until he was breathing hard and hiccuping. He looked up at the wall of the cave. His face was covered in frost as the tears froze over. His eyes were red and he was shaking. He put his hand in his lap and it bumped against something. He reached inside his hoodie pocket a pulled out what was supposed to be his true memories.

"Well...here it goes..."

Jack placed his hand on the small diamond in the center and was teleported to his true memories.


	2. First Memory

**YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAAYYAYAAYAYAYYAAY YAYAYAY! 'Ello Mates! Welcome to another chapter! :D**

**o-o**

**Okay, if you didn't listen to my warning in the first chapter, LISTEN NOW YA BLOODY SHOW PONY!**

**WARNING: THIS IS WHERE THE SAD STUFF STARTS HAPPENING! ABUSE, SELF HARM, NEGLECT, AND OTHER BAD STUFF MAYBE. IF THAT'S NOT YOUR CUP OF CHEESE (WTF...) DON'T READ IT! ALSO, THERE IS CURSING, MENTIONS OF ALCOHOL, YADA YADA!**

**But don't really worry yet. This chapter is not so bad.**

**Read on my Radioactive Homie...if you dare...**

**Disclaimer: *puts down book* I don't own anything... XP *picks up book that says "How to Deal with Something You Could Never Have"***

* * *

_"Your in big trouble Jackson..."_

_"What? I just wanted to have some f-"_

_"YOU CALL STEALING FUN?!"_

_Jack looked down. He knew what he did was wrong, but he had to do it. He hadn't eaten for a whole two days. Who knew that a couple of apples would cause so much trouble._

_"I was going to say food..." Jack replied to the sheriff. "I hadn't eaten in a while...two days in fact..."_

_The sheriff scoffed. "Here we go again...I don't need to hear your sob story about you neglectful father. He's the most respected man in town. Your just trying to bring him down..."_

_"NO I AM NOT!"_

_"DON'T YOU YELL AT ME!"_

_The sheriff got out of his seat and grabbed a handful of Jack's brown hair and almost dragged him out of the building. He threw him into the snow; all bystanders laughed at the poor teen. Jack stood up, but he felt a pain in his left leg, and fell back into the snow. Everyone laughed at him. He could feel the tears threatening to fall. He tried to hold them back but failed._

_"Aw...poor Jackie's crying..." said a young voice._

_Three boys emerged from the crowd. They walked towards him in a threatening matter._

_"Aw...is poor Jackie hungry?"_

_Actually, he was pretty hungry._

_"How about I give you a knuckle sandwich!" _

_Jack's eyes widened as the two other boys picked him up by his arms and held him there. The third one got in front of him and punched him right in the stomach. Jack gasped and lurched forward. He coughed but was interrupted by another punch, in the face this time. Jack hung his head as he waited for the pain in his nose to subside. He watched as the blood dripped down, staining the snow. He looked over to the crowd. They were just watching. No one would do anything. He got punched again, this time in his eye. That was not going to look pretty later._

_"Ugh! When are you gonna start crying?" said the third boy._

_Jack actually managed a smile. "I'm about to be-because your face is b-burning my eyes..."_

_It was the crowds turn to laugh at the boy. Jack felt a bit of triumph as the crowd laugh at his bully. He was raising his fist again and Jack clenched his teeth, bracing for impact when..._

_"Daniel! That's enough!" a female voice spoke._

_Jack looked up and saw a girl with long, brown hair and brown eyes. Finally, someone come to the rescue._

_"Ah...hey Wynter. I was just teaching Jack here a lesson about how it's wrong to steal..." Daniel smirked. "And please...call me Dann-"_

_Daniel was cut off when Wynter punched him in the face. He tumbled to the ground and looked up with shock._

_"Back off... and leave Jack alone." Wynter spat out._

_Daniel and the other two boys scrambled off into the forest. All the bystanders started to leave. Wynter looked down at Jack and shook her head._

_"Come on big boy," Wynter said. She bent down and put Jack's arm over he shoulder. "Let's get you fixed up..."_

_Wynter looked as Jack struggled to regain his balance. She sighed._

_"Again..."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"You stole apples AGAIN?! You contain so much stupidity it's not even funny." Wynter said as she wiped the blood of Jack's face. He winced as she did it._

_They were in Wynter's house. Her mother saw the sight of Jack and let him in, taking pity on the poor boy. She gave him some food and then demanded, sternly, but motherly that Wynter should fix Jack up._

_"Well...I was hungry. You know how my dad is..." Jack sneered. Wynter rolled her eyes._

_"Jack... what's this grudge you hold against your father? He's very nice! He bought me a new goat! I don't understand why you can't-"_

_"You don't know him like I do... he's nice to people so he can cover up his tracks. He abuses me, neglects me, and no one believes me. Not even you..." Jack once again felt the too familiar feel of tears run down his face. "I'm scared of him. One day, he's gonna go to far... an-and I'm gonna be in the middle of it..."_

_Jack started to silently sob. Wynter gave out a small gasp. She turned Jack around and looked into his eyes._

_"So that time when you walked out of your house and you were limping with a black eye... that was your father?" Wynter asked. Jack nodded._

_Wynter's eyes widened._

_"You didn't fall down the stairs...as you had told me?" Jack shook his head._

_Wynter gave out a sympathetic sigh. She wrapped her arms around Jack in a hug. Jack winced as she touched the bruises on his body. She quickly pulled back._

_"I'm sorry...oops." She giggled and Jack smiled. "Speaking of which...lets get those taken care of..."_

_Jack groaned as she said that sentence. She started to undo the strings keeping his shirt together and then lifted it over his head. Wynter let out a disgusted groan as she looked at Jack's bare torso._

_"You got beat pretty bad. We need to put ice on that..."_

_"But ice is cold..." Jack whined._

_Wynter rolled her eyes again. "Really? So that must mean fire's hot right?" she said with fake enthusiasm._

_Wynter pushed Jack to a laying position on her bed. Jack smirked._

_"Ohhh...I see how you wanna go..." he said giving her his trademark smirk._

_"I will give you more bruises if you don't stop talking." Wynter threatened._

_She walked to the door, ignoring Jack's little laughs. Before she left the room, she turned to Jack._

_"Don't do anything you'll regret later... like fall out of the window or something." It was her turn to smirk._

_"HEY! You said you'd never speak of that again!"_

_._

_._

_A little while later, Wynter came back with a bucket full of ice. She took some in her hands and wrapped it in some thin cloth. She placed it over Jack's bruises, ignoring his protests about how it's too cold until she finished with all his bruises._

_"Yeah...you gonna be sore for a while...but it'll have to do for now." Wynter sighed._

_"It's okay Wynter...I feel better..." Jack blew some hair out of his face._

_Wynter smiled and got on her bed. She leaned against the head frame. Jack looked at her. From his position, she looked upside down. His eyes landed on a brush on her dresser. Wynter followed his gaze._

_"No..." she said sternly._

_"Please...?"_

_"Ugh...fine."_

_She reached over for the brush as Jack sat up in front of her, facing away. His eyes almost rolled into the back of his head as Wynter brushed his hair. She laughed as Jack pretended to purr._

_"Oh Jack... your funny." she giggled._

_"Why are you so damn good at brushing hair? Your like an angel..." Jack questioned. Wynter shrugged._

_Jack leaned back until his head was in Wynter's lap. She blushed a bit at the sudden movement, but continued on._

_"Ohhh...yes that's it..." Jack moaned._

_Wynter's mouth formed a straight line as Jack kept talking._

_"Uhhnng...right there...oh yes Wynter don't stop..."_

_Wynter's face was a deep red._

_"Jack! SHHHHH!" Wynter said as she smacked Jack's head lightly with the brush._

_Jack burst out laughing. He turned around to face her. He laughed even more._

_"HA HA HA! You should see your face right now!" Jack proceeded to laugh._

_Wynter rolled her eyes for the third time and started to climb off the bed. But Jack placed his hand against the bed frame, blocking her exit. He looked at her with narrowed eyes and his usual smirk._

_"Where do you think your going...?" he asked._

_Wynter's eyes widened. "Um...off my bed."_

_"Aw...why don't stay?" Jack whispered._

_He leaned forward until his elbows were against the bed frame, leaving about a inch worth of space between Wynter and himself. He moved towards her ear._

_"We can have a little...__**fun**__..."_

_Wynter shivered as his breath hit her ear. He came up and looked her. He placed his right hand against her neck and brought her forward. But just as their lips were centimeters apart, the door swung open, showing Wynter's mother._

_"JACKSON! WYNTER!"_

_Jack fell backwards off the bed at the sound of her voice._

_"MUM! Uh...it's not what it looks-"_

_Wynter interrupted herself at the sound of her mother's giddy laughter. Jack was in the same state of shock, and not because he fell off the bed either._

_"Mum?" Wynter cocked her head to the side._

_"Uh... Mrs. Hamilton. Why aren't you killing us right now?" Jack asked from his upside-down position, completely serious._

_"Me and Mr. Overland have come to an agreement..." she said. Jack winced at the sound of his father's voice._

_"What agreement...?" Wynter and Jack said in unison._

_"You two...are in an arranged marriage! And it helps that you both are already in love!"_

_Wynter's eyes widened and Jack's jaw dropped. They looked at each other._

_"Well, hello future fiance!" Jack smiled and Wynter laughed excitedly. _


	3. Why?

**Just wanna say hi...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... TT_TT I do in my dreams though, cause that's all I have left...**

* * *

_Jack walked back to his house. He had a bright smile on his face and everyone could see it. They also knew why. Whispers went around as Jack walked about the crowded streets of early Burgess._

_"Did you hear?"_

_"Jack's getting married..."_

_"To Wynter?!"_

_"What a cute couple!"_

_"Oh quiet! They mean trouble! The most trouble making teens in marriage!? I don't think so."_

_Jack had a couple of boys pat him on the back._

_"Congrats Jack."_

_"You got yourself a good one."_

_Jack also had a couple of girls make comments._

_"I should have been chosen for him."_

_"NO! ME!"_

_"Nah ah!"_

_Jack shook his head as he got to his house. He just then realized who he was going to._

_And hated every feeling._

_"Hello Jack..." Jack was greeted by his father._

_"Hello... sir."_

_Jack's father stood up, and walked towards him. Jack stepped back a bit and looked down, awaiting a beating or something. He wasn't hit, but his father roughly grabbed his chin so Jack could face him. Jack moved so fast he felt his neck pop._

_"Now listen here boy," Jack's father began. "You'll be married to Wynter tomorrow."_

_Jack's smiled a bit._

_"After that, you'll give her to me."_

_Jack's eyes widened and his smile faded. He wanted to protest but he knew better._

_"I guess your wondering why. Well, lets see, after your mother... died. I-"_

_Jack shoved his hand away. "You mean after she was murdered..." Jack gritted his teeth._

_His father ignored this. "As I was saying, you don't deserve Wynter. Look at yourself. A pathetic, helpless, brat. After you are married, you'll give her to me. Your mom is gone and I have to keep this family going. And Wynter, is a very good, fine young girl. If anyone deserves her, it's me."_

_Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. Is this why he put them together? So he could have Wynter for himself?_

_"Why? She's a young girl! She's only sixteen and your fifty! It's-it's just not right!"_

_That earned him a punch in the face._

_"You will respect me Jack!"_

_Jack looked up, his face covered in blood. "You don't deserve respect..."_

_"And why not?"_

_That smile was enough to make Jack puke._

_"You killed mom... you-you raped her right in front of me! And you ask me why you deserve respect! Your a selfish bastard who doesn't care about anything but yourself!"_

_Jack just realized the mistake of his words. He wished he could swallow them up._

_"I see how it is..." His father's voice was filled with a venom. He was like a cobra._

_And Jack was its victim._

_Jack's father grabbed Jack by his hair and dragged him over to the fireplace. There was no fire, and Jack was grateful for that. His father threw him in the fireplace anyway. Jack feared the worse. It was a big fireplace so Jack scooted all the way to the back of it. His father threw in some wood and Jack kicked it to the front, leaving him a bit of room. Jack father then lit a match and threw it in the wood._

_"No...you wouldn't."_

_His father smiled. "You better believe it. Take this as a lesson."_

_"Please..." Jack pleaded._

_His response was the slam of the fireplace door closing and the crackling of a starting fire._


	4. Lost and Found in the Burning Hell

**WHAAAAA! I'm so cruel! I put Jack in a fireplace!**

**I'm sorry...**

**Disclamier: Don't own nothing, never will.**

* * *

_Jack stared in disbelief as the fire began to start. He only realize what was going on when he felt the burning heat._

_"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!"_

_The heat was unbearable. Jack started to sweat in only seconds. He knew his father was insanely cruel, but he never thought he would do this._

_"HELP ME!"_

_Jack was only inches away from the fire. It was hot, but the fact that the door was closed made it hotter. He could almost feel himself baking. He looked around in what little space he had to find something, someway to get him out of this living hell. The smoke had started to come and it was getting harder for him to breathe. He started a coughing fit. He could feel the polluted air filling his lungs. He went limp with hopelessness. He went as far away from the fire as he could, still coughing._

_"SIR! PLEASE SIR! I-I LEARNED MY LESSON! I WANT TO CO-COUGH COUGH- COME OUT NOW!"_

_Jack waited for an answer but it never came._

_"He left me." Jack thought._

_Jack continued to choke on the air, but then he saw a glint in the corner of his eye._

_"A crowbar...?"_

_He went to reach for it, but the flames blocked his retrieval, as if doing it on purpose. Jack new it was his only chance. He closed his eyes and stuck his hand into the flames. He cried out as the fire bit at his skin. He couldn't open his eyes because the heat was to intense. He searched blindly for the crowbar, and when he finally found it, he pulled it out of the flames and dropped it by his side._

_"Make it stop..."_

_The bar was hot from the fire and had burned Jack's already burnt hand. He had to get out of there... fast. He grabbed the hot iron bar and, despite his reflexes, managed to latch it onto the wooden plank at the back of the fireplace. He pulled as hard as he could and the plank came open with a clink. He could feel the blast of cold wind hit his face. He latched onto the last plank and pulled. He wasn't prepared and as the last plank came off, he lost his grip on the crowbar and let it hit him on his head._

_His vision blurred and his head pounded. He saw everything as if there were two of it. He crawled towards his exit and came out into the cool, crisp air. He laid on the ground, greedily breathing in fresh air. The cold air felt good on his over heated body. But the nice feeling was soon over run by bitter cold. A blizzard. He searched for his house but couldn't see anything due to the heavy snow._

_"First fire, now ice."_

_Dazed and breathless, he began to stand. He got up and shakily, but surely, began to walk. The pounding in his forehead was unbearable, and the freezing cold was numbing his body. He was walking for God knows how long when he finally collapsed, legs to numb to continue. He didn't even know if he was in his town anymore. He began to cry, tears freezing to his face before they fell. He felt his eye lids getting heavier._

_"M-Mom..."_

_He could see her. Standing right in front of him, surrounded by a white light._

_"Hello Jack..."_

_He tried to stand, but couldn't due to his legs being numb._

_"M-M-Mom... I-I'm com-coming..."_

_The light got brighter._

_"Jack... I love you, but you have to stay..."_

_"Mom... n-n-no..." his teeth clattered, interrupting his sentence._

_His mother bent down and kissed his forehead. Then, disappeared._

_"M-Mom...?"_

_His voice was strained due to breathing in the harsh cold air. He saw a few lights ahead. Then he heard faint voices._

_"Oh my god!" said a male voice._

_"Get the poor boy!" said another._

_Jack felt himself being lifted up. Then there was a cold wind, like he was moving. The ice had frozen his eyes shut, so he couldn't see. Then, there was a loud bang, and many whispers and gasps._

_"What happened?!" asked an elderly woman._

_"Found the poor lad out in the snow while looking for wood. He's got frostbite AND burn marks."_

_"What has he been through?"_

_Voices raised. Jack could tell he was in some sort of main building, like a mess hall. He tried opening his eyes._

_"Look! He isn't dead! He's blinking!"_

_The light was too intense for him. He shut his eyes tight. He felt someone move his arm, and for some reason, it hurt really badly. He yelled out in pain. More gasps._

_"He can talk?"_

_"His arm... it's badly burned."_

_"Geez kid.. what have you got into?"_

_Jack opened his eyes once more, his vision was a bit blurry, but he soon adjusted. He saw a girl standing beside him._

_"W-Wynter...?"_

_He reached out for her. His vision cleared and he realized it wasn't her. He pulled back in shock and looked around to see many unfamiliar faces. He was on some sort of table with people surrounding him. His eyes darted around the big room. He let out a strangled cry and started to hyperventilate._

_"Keep him steady!"_

_That only scared him more. His voice came back full force._

_"Help! Someone help me! Where am I!? HELP ME!" Jack kicked and thrashed his arms, ignoring the pain he felt._

_"Bring him over to the other table! Careful now!"_

_The strange men managed to bring Jack over to the table. They didn't want to do it, but with the way Jack was acting, they had no choice. They, -after many attempts- wrapped Jacks wrists with rope and tied him to a wooden pole. Jack finally saw that he couldn't get out, stopped struggling and crumpled to the floor, shaking._

_"We hate to do that to you pal, but your real hurt. Can't have you running around willy nilly. Your gonna hurt yourself more."  
_

_Jack whimpered._

_"Alright. Everyone! Head to your assigned rooms! Ella! Ella where are-"_

_"How many times do I have to say it's not pronounced Ella? It's a-ya! A and then ya. A-YA!"_

_"Well, if your name's pronounced A-YA, why don't ya spell it A-Y-A?"_

_"Because! I like how it's spelled."_

_Jack looked up and saw a girl, maybe fifteen, walking towards the man._

_"Must you be so difficult?"_

_"Uncle Luis... stop talking about yourself!" Ella challenged._

_"Ella you-"_

_"A-YA!"_

_"UGH! Good night A-YA! Ha ha ha... oh yes. See to it that our guest here has treatment." Uncle Luis said and disappeared into the dark hall way._

_"I see he tied you up."_

_Jack nodded. Ella reached down and began to untie the ropes. After she was finished, she helped Jack up, minding his burns and injuries._

_"Lets go..."_

_She carefully leaded Jack to a room and laid him down on the bed._

_"It's really late. All I can do now is wrap up the burns and bundle you up. I can fix you up tomorrow but..." Ella sighed._

_"Jack..."_

_Ella looked up. "What?"_

_"Jack... my name is Jack."_

_"O-Oh... okay. Hola Jack."_

_Ella wrapped Jack up and promised to take better care of him in the morning. As she left, she blew out the candles._

_"Buenas noches Jack..." and with that, she closed the door._

_Jack lay in the bed, holding the blanket close to ease his shivering. And right before he fell asleep, he whispered,_

_"Good night Ella..."_

_He said her name just right._


	5. Meetings

**OMG I LOVE THIS STORY!**

**Disclamier: I don't own anything! You can't sue me! HA HA H-**

* * *

_Jack reluctantly opened his eyes. He DID NOT want to get up._

_"Stupid body...wants to get up...go back to sleep..."_

_He shut his eyes again. It was about ten minutes until he realized he wasn't in his own room. He shot up like a bullet, but instantly regretted it when he felt a terrible wave of pain go over his body. He collapsed back down onto the bed and groaned. He clutched his arm, which seemed to be hurting the most. When he did, all he came in contact with was bare skin. He patted his hands all over himself, searching for any type of clothing. He was relieved when he found out he still had pants on._

_"What's my problem...?" he asked himself._

_"Maybe you've been traumatized? Just a lucky guess."_

_Jack yelped at the sudden voice. It was sweet and sarcastic. He turned to look at the owner of such a voice. It was Ella._

_"Oh hi... uh... A-ya..." Jack greeted._

_"Wow. Don't even know me for a day and you can get my name right. That's a first!" Ella smiled._

_Ella had a small cup in her hand, along with more bandages. Jack knew what this was leading to. He groaned._

_"I know. But you have to do it. We don't want it **infected** now do we?" Ella questioned putting pressure on the word infected._

_Jack wildly shook his head, earning him a nice, painful headache. This was the first time Jack had gotten a good look at Ella. She had lightly tanned skin and she was pretty short. Jack figured he was about a foot taller than her. She also had short brown hair, almost like Jack's, just a bit longer. She had a thin figure, but what was most unique was her gray eyes. If it wasn't for her chest and dress, she'd be mistaken for a boy! But besides all that, she was very pretty._

_While Jack was think about all this, he didn't realize and Ella had already dampened a cloth, dipped it in wine, and was already pressing the cloth on his arm. Stinging pain filled his arm and he gritted his teeth, hoping it would keep the scream down._

_"Sorry niño..."_

_Jack was fond of her Spanishness. **(Is that even a word?)**_

_Although the alcohol stung, he continued to let Ella poke and prod him._

_"So... A-ya... why don't you spell your name like A-Y-A?" Jack asked._

_Ella didn't respond for a few seconds._

_"Well," she started. "You know, in Spanish, if there are two L's side by side in a word, it makes a YA sound. Don't ask me why. Languages are confusing. But when you say it with the YA sound, Ella in Spanish means "She". Because of my appearance, I wanted to make sure everyone knew I was a girl! I also thought it was a interesting name, that's all."_

_Then there was silence. But it wasn't awkward, it was comfortable. Ella made sure the bandages were tight and secure._

_"There you go!" Ella put her hands on her hips and smiled, showing off her pearly whites._

_Jack looked down at himself. He right arm was almost completely covered by bandages. He right hand was covered to, but only the palm. His fingers could move freely. He also had a long bandage wrapped around his stomach and over his shoulder. Now all he needed was a shirt._

_As if she read his mind, Ella spoke._

_"Oh... um. About your shirt...um. Yeah it's trash..."_

_Jack groaned. "What do you mean?"_

_"Well, you should have seen it. It was torn all over the place. Not good for this sort of weather. But... I did find this!"_

_Ella brought out a cloak. Jack looked at it and it reminded him of his own. Just a bit longer and it had a cleaner shine to it. He admired the work Ella was going through for him._

_"I know it's not a shirt, but it's something to cover you up. For now anyway, until this blizzard passes. All the townspeople have to stay in here. It's a safety issue, I don't know anything else." Ella explained._

_Jack realized, that all the time he was here, he hadn't asked where he was. He mentally smacked himself for that and proceeded to ask Ella._

_"What town is this?"_

_Ella smiled. "My friend, welcome to Burgess!"_

_._

_._

_._

_Ella and Jack walked out of the room into the main dining hall. People turned and looked at them as they made their way to a table._

_"Why are they looking at us?" Jack whispered._

_"Their people! It's second nature for a person to look at new one." Ella whispered back._

_They sat at a table, received their food, and started eating. Many other teens started to sit down. There were five of them._

_"Oh! Hi guys!" Ella said. "Jack, this is John and Thomas. We call him Tommy though. They are the annoying brothers of the town."_

_John had short black hair and green eyes. He was light skinned and had a scar on his eyebrow. Thomas, or Tommy look almost alike to his brother. The scar was basically the only thing you could use to tell them apart._

_"We aren't annoying. We just know how to have fun!" They both said the same thing at the same exact time. It was kinda scary._

_"These two are Ethel and Cora."_

_Cora was a very short red head with blue eyes. Her face was covered in freckles. Her skin was darker that Ella, but not by much. She also was the shortest one in the group. Ethel was very, very light skinned and she had white hair and reddish eyes. An albino.  
_

_"This one over here is Minnie."_

_Minnie was a long, black haired girl with hazel eyes. In Jack's opinion, she was really beautiful. He didn't say so, in order to save himself from embarrassment._

_"We all make up one of the craziest, funnest groups in town. We are different in every which way! From our appearance, to our personalities!" Ethel exclaimed._

_"Oh. Well, hi. I'm Jack." he greeted with a slight smile._

_._

_._

_._

_The group talked for hours on end. Jack explained what had happened. He left out the parts of his father though._

_"That's insane dude." Tommy commented._

_John and Ethel nodded in agreement. Cora bit her lip in fear._

_Wow... that's crazy." Ella added._

_"I know," Minnie began. "You were so brave... you poor thing."_

_Minnie rested her head on Jack's shoulder. Jack blushed a bit, but he smiled. In the corner of his eye, he could have sworn he saw Ella roll her eyes._

_"Yeah. My life's a hell of a ride... but it's alright. If it means meeting nice people like you, it's worth it!" Jack smiled that infamous grin._

_His happiness was short lived when he felt something cold hit his face. It was snow. Some had just threw a snowball at him._

_"Okay... who did it?" Minnie got off his shoulder, wiping snow of her face._

_Even though he sounded serious, he couldn't help but smile. Everyone looked towards Ella. She looked around, then as quick as could be, jumped up and started running, laughing all the way._

_"What's her last name? I have to say last names when I'm mad..." Jack asked. Ethel told him._

_Jack stood up and looked for Ella. When he saw her, he yelled._

_"Ella Bennett! No fair!" But he couldn't help but laugh._

* * *

**OHHHHHHHH! Weren't expecting that were ya!?**


	6. Faster Memories

**Okay, so I was all like, "YOUR MY RADIOACTIVE HOMIE!".**

**O_O**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for all my oc's.**

* * *

**_In Jack's hometown..._**

_"Where is he?! He's been gone for a whole month!"_

_Wynter cried into her mother's lap. Her mother could only do so much. She hated seeing her daughter in such misery._

_"I-I don't know dear... but he's out there somewhere. And trust me, I know Jack. For all we know, he could be in another town, safe and sound!" her mother gave a shot at cheering Wynter up._

_"But the blizzard-"_

_"Is over," added her mother. "I'm sure Jack's alright. I'll bet you he's causing trouble in all the snow as we speak..."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"That son of a bitch... he's gone. I'll get him. I'll get him myself..."_

_Jack's father reached out to grab a bottle of beer. He greedily drank it down._

_"And I know just how to do it..."_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_"Jack! You mean meanie!" cried Cora._

_Jack turned around. He looked down at poor Cora, whom was covered in snow. He had sneaked up into a tree, and when Cora was under him, he had brushed all the snow of the branch._

_"HA HA HA HA HA! You should see your face right now!"_

_John, Minnie, Ella, Ethel and Tommy all laughed. Cora, already pissed off, got even more pissed. She picked up a small branch and threw it at Jack. She missed him, but the sudden branch attack startled Jack._

_"WHOOOAAA!"_

_Jack lost his balance from the tree and fell to the ground. He didn't get up._

_"CORA! You killed him!" Minnie bent down at Jack's side._

_"Nuh uh! Look he's breathing!" Ethel pointed to Jack's face._

_Jack's eyes fluttered open._

_"Grandma...?"_

_ John gasped. "Oh my God! He's dying! He thinks he sees his Grandma!"_

_Jack looked towards Ella._

_"Come closer..."_

_Ella moved close. Jack squinted his eyes._

_"Closer..."_

_Ella went closer until she was in kissing distance._

_"What Jack?"_

_Jack stared at her for a moment. Then, quicker than anyone else could imagine, shot his hands around her waist, pinned her to the ground, and tickled her with no mercy._

_"AHHHHHH! HAHAHAHAHA! JACK STOP! HAHAHAHA!"_

_Jack continued to tickle Ella. Then, Cora came out of nowhere and started to tickle Jack. Eventually, everyone was in on the tickle war. To all the passing people, it looked like a messed up dog-pile. They all tickled each other until someone got hurt._

_"Ouch! My wrist!" Ella hissed in pain._

_Everyone tried to catch their breaths as they walked over to Ella._

_"It's oh-kay. You-just...ha ha...need-to rest...it..." Jack managed._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"Whoa... nice music."_

_Jack and the gang were around a group of people playing instruments._

_"Thanks..." said the man playing a guitar._

_Jack sighed. "I remember I used to play the guitar. It was quite a-"  
_

_"You can play?!" Tommy and John both screamed._

_"Uh... I mean yeah. But my skills are a bit rusty so ya kn-"_

_"Play for us!" Ethel demanded._

_"Please please please!" Cora begged her little heart out._

_Jack sighed again. "Only if Ella sings with me..."_

_Ella turned at the sound of her name._

_"What? Me? Sing? I can't-"_

_"Of course you can!" Uncle Luis joined the scene._

_"Uncle Luis I-"_

_"Please!?" asked the gang._

_Ella looked at them. People were surrounding them and Ella was nervous. She turned to look at Jack. He had the man's guitar cradled in his arms. He was sitting comfortably in the chair, criss-crossed. He smirked at her. Ella rolled her eyes._

_"One song..."_

_There was applause and yays. Ella took her seat by Jack. Jack whispered the name of the song to her. Her eyes widened._

_"Jack no! Not with all-"_

_She was interrupted by Jack's finger and the beginning tune of the song._

* * *

_**(Everything Has Changed feat. Ed Sheeran)**  
_

_**All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.  
And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago  
Is green eyes and freckles in your smile  
In the back of my mind making me feel right**_

_**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**_

_**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you**_

_**'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**_

_**And all my walls stood tall painted blue  
And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you**_

_**And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies  
The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,Taking flight, making me feel right**_

_**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you**_

_**'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
And you'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**_

Come back and tell me why  
I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh.  
And meet me there tonight  
And let me know that it's not all in my mind.

_** just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you**_

_**All I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**_

_**All I know is we said, "Hello." So dust off your highest hopes All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed All I know is a new found grace All my days I'll know you face All I know since yesterday is everything has changed.**_

* * *

_Jack and Ella looked at each other. Both had a proud look on their face. There were people clapping everywhere. Jack put the guitar down and stood up. He walked over and hugged Ella._

_"I'm sure our little angel is proud..." he whispered._

_Ella nodded into his shoulder. She still couldn't believe she had only known Jack for a month. She felt like she had known him for ever. And now she's going to have his child. It had only been two weeks, but it's only a matter of time before everyone found out. They broke away._

_But the happiness was short lived._

_**CRACK! CRACK!**_

_Gunshot was heard and everyone ducked to the ground. Jack looked around and wrapped his arm around Ella._

_"Jack..."_

_"Shhh... it's okay."_

_Uncle Luis crawled towards Ella and Jack. Jack moved his head towards the other people. They were okay. He looked to his right. Ethel, Cora and Minnie were all huddled together. Tommy and John were hiding behind the chairs. Jack slowly stood up. Ella grabbed his wrist._

_"Jack.. what are you-"_

_"Shhh!"_

_Jack stood up and looked around. All the others were looking at him like he was crazy. He didn't see anyone threatening. He sighed._

_"Okay people. I think it's ok-"_

_**CRACK!**_

_A bullet whizzed right past Jack. The bullet had grazed his cheek. He fell down with yelp of surprise. There were gasps, cries and screams._

_"Jack!"_

_He looked at Ella._

_"It's okay! Just a scratch!"_

_Jack touched his cheek and felt warm blood on his hands. He moaned in disgust. He looked up and could barely make out a figure in the dark. When the person came into the light, Jack saw him._

_And shuddered in fear. He stood up quickly._

_"Father! What are you doing here?!" Jack questioned._

_"Looking for you..." he answered._

_He cocked the gun, ready for the next shot. Jack's eyes widened._

_**CRACK!**_

_Jack shook, but still stood. Ella screamed. So did others. Jack put his hand to where is heart was. He felt more warm blood seep through his shirt, onto his hands, then dripped onto the snow, staining it red. The pain he was feeling was so intense, it numbed him. When Jack didn't fall, his father cursed. He cocked the gun again._

_**CRACK! CRACK!**_

_Jack groaned, but still stood. He was just shot in his shoulder and stomach._

_**CRACK!**_

_This time, Jack's father fell. Uncle Luis had sneaked up behind him, grabbed the gun and shot him in the head. After seeing this, Jack finally fell to his knees._

_"JACK!"_

_Ella got up and ran as quickly as she possibly could to Jack. He fell forward, landing into the snow, which was turning into a deathly crimson color. Ella scooped him up into her lap._

_"Jack... Jack please..."_

_"I love you..."_

_..._

_..._

_"JACK! NO!"_

_People took Jack's body away to separate him from Ella. Although she was crying hysterically, she managed one word._

_"Lake..."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_It was a custom to bury a person where their favorite place was. So Jack was buried in the lake._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_**Darkness... it's the first thing I remember...**_

_**It was dark...and it was cold...**_

_**And I was scared...**_

_**But then...then I saw the moon...**_

_**It was so big and so bright! It seemed to chase all the darkness away...**_

_**And when it did... I wasn't scared anymore...**_

_**Why I was there and what I was meant to do, that I've never known. And part of me wonders if I ever will...**_

_**My name... is Jack Frost. How do I know that? The Moon told me so. But that was all he ever told me. And that was a long, long time ago...**_

_**...**_

_**"Come on! Push one more time! You can do it Ella!"**_

_**"AHH!"**_

_**"WAAAA!"**_

_**"It's a boy!"**_

_**"Let me see him..."**_

_**"Adorable... can't believe it's Jack's."**_

_**"Cora... now your rubbing it in..."**_

_**"Sorry..."**_

_**"What are you gonna name him?"**_

_**"Well John... I'll call him, Matthew... Matthew Bennett..."**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**"Matthew... I'll call him Alex."**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**"Alex. I know what to name them. Their names are Laura and David."**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**"David. What should we name him?"**_

_**"How about Justin?"**_

_**"Justin Bennett... good choice."**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**"Justin... it's a boy."**_

_**"He's so sweet... I can tell something big is gonna happen in his life."**_

_**"I think I'll name him... Jamie..."**_

_**"Hello Mr. Jamie Bennett. Ha ha..."**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

_**"Who's Jack Frost?"**_

_**"No one honey. It's just an expression."**_

_**"Hey!"**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

_**"NOOOOOO!"**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**"Jack!"**_

_**...**_

_**"Jack... how did you do that?"**_

_**"I-I don't know..."**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**"I just wish I could have done something..."**_

_**"You stood up to Pitch!"**_

_**"But Sandy-"**_

_**"Would be proud!"**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**"Your fear is that you'll never be believed in..."**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**"What did you do?"**_

_**"More to the point Jack... what did you do?"**_

_**"UGHH!"**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**"Baby Tooth!"**_

_**...**_

_**"Oh no..."**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**"They crushed every basket, smashed every egg..."**_

_**"Jack!"**_

_**"Where'd you get that?"**_

_**"I-I just..."**_

_**"Where's Baby Tooth?"**_

_**"Jack... what have you done?"**_

_**"That's where you were? You were with Pitch?"**_

_**"Listen.. I'm sorry..."**_

_**"He has to go..."**_

_**...**_

_**"We should have NEVER trusted you!"**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

_**"They'll believe in both of us..."**_

_**"No, they'll fear both of us. And that's not what I want. Now for the last time, leave me alone..."**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**"The staff Jack! You have a bad habit of interfering..."**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**"That's why you chose me..."**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**"I'm... I'm a Guardian..."**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**"He sees me! He sees me!"**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_** I do believe in you. I'm just not afraid of you!"**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

_**"It took awhile, but I finally figured it out..."**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**"-And forever more, a Guardian!"  
**_

_**...**_

_**"-Which kinda makes you a Guardian too..."**_

_**...**_

_**"Jack!"**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**"My name is Jack Frost. And I'm a Guardian. So when the Moon tells you something...**_

_**Believe it..."**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**"It's called being sneaky and deceiving..."**_

_**...**_

_**"We aren't deceiving anybody! We're friendly!"**_

_**"Really? Because the way your going on and on about my past without me doesn't seem friendly..."**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**"-If he's scarred for life. It's his own fault."**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**"WE'RE JUST TRYING TO PROTECT YOU MATE!"**_

_**...**_

_**"Jack...Jack.. I'm sorry.."**_

_**"No your not!"**_

_**...**_

_**"I hate you..."**_

_**...**_

_**"Jack wait!"**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**"I never want to see you guys again!"**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**"Well.. here it goes... **_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

_And with that, everything turned black._


	7. Grazing Death

**Wow... after I ready the last chapter, I was all like, "Holy crap did I write THAT?"**

**It was scurry...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing! TT_TT**

* * *

Jack let out a gasp as he was returned to the real world. All the memories of the other box was replaced by these new ones. He finally remembered. He had a feeling that these were his true memories.

And that hurt him.

"That... that can't be. These aren't real! They can't be!" Jack started to cry. "Th-This is j-just a cruel... n-no... please no... God no..."

Jack stared blankly at the wall of the little ice cave. He didn't even realize he was creating a sharp shard of ice in his hand. Jack looked down and his stomach lurched at the color and smell of the blood. He lifted up the ice. It was clear, almost like glass. He inhaled sharply. He raised up the sharp ice and dug it into his wrist.

_**Scared. Alone. Hopeless.**_

Jack ignored the pain and kept writing the words with the sharp glass.

**_Unloved. Mistake. Waste._**

He looked down at his arm. The words spilled out blood and he could feel himself getting tired. Would he even die? He had to make sure. He raised the sharp object in front of him, and with tears streaming down his face, rammed it into his stomach.

...

...

...

* * *

"Ahh!" Tooth gasped and looked around.

"You felt that too mate?" Bunny was looking around as well. Tooth nodded.

"I think ve all velt it..." North looked at Sandy.

Sandy nodded and made some images with his sand. The first was a person, then a knife appeared in his hand.

"Someone tell me why that looks disturbingly like Jack..." Tooth squirmed in her seat at the thought.

"Because it is Jack..." Bunny's lip quivered.

They all watched in shock as the sandy Jack began to slash at his arms. They all stood up and departed to search for Jack when they saw him stabbed himself.

* * *

...

...

...

"Uhhnggg...uh uh... ahhh..."

Jack laid on the ground, moaning and groaning at what he just did. He regretted every moment. He hated himself. He hated himself so much that he rammed the ice in farther.

"AHHHHH!"

Jack screamed and tears fell down his face, but they froze before they could fall, forcing his eyes shut. He threw his hand down beside him to drop the blade. His hand made a small splash in what Jack was assuming was his blood. He couldn't see anything, which scared him more. He started to cry uncontrollably. Each sob was body thrashing. He moaned with sadness and pain, tears constantly flowing put of his eyes. His breathing was labored, and he gulped for breath. He could feel the regret hanging around him like the plague.

" I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! PLEASE!"

He lifted his hand up, but it would not move. He yanked harder,and when it didn't pop up, he realized his blood had frozen over, trapping his hand. He continued to scream out.

"I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!"

* * *

"I'M SORRY!"

The Guardians heard Jack's distress.

"The little mate must be in Alaska somewhere! North! Get out a bloody snow globe!"

North did as he was told. He recovered a snow globe from his coat and whispered Alaska to it. He shook it then threw it to a random direction. They jumped through the portal. In that moment, Bunny seemed to have lost his fear of portals.

...

When they came out of the portal, they began to search for any sign of Jack. They were about to give up when they heard screams.

"I'm sorry!"

The four ran towards the direction of Jack's voice. They followed the regret filled screams until they reached a little cave. Blood was coming out in a steady, little stream. This frightened the big four. They ran inside, and not too long after, found Jack, a bloody, curled up mess.

"Oh Jack! What 'ave you done to yourself mate?"

Jack head jerked to the sound of their voice, but he still could not see.

"I'M SORRY!"

Tooth looked down at the blade that was frozen in his hand. The sight of blood on it made her sick. She flew over to Jack's side. She was about to touch him when she saw the gaping hole in his stomach. She had to close her eyes before she puked. She looked back at Jack, whom was squirming around, trying to get up, but the frozen blood kept him in place.

"Jack stop your hurting yourself mo-"

"I'm sorry!"

Bunny looked down in disbelief.

"AY MATE! Your bleeding out and all you can say is "I'm sorry"?"

"I'm sorry!"

Bunny face palmed. North came up beside Jack, took out one of his swords, and cut into the ice so he could free Jack. Once he did, he instantly regretted it. Jack started kicking and swinging his arms. North and Bunny held him steady.

"Let me g-go! I-I-I have to tell them I'm sorry!"

"Tell who Jack?!" Tooth demanded, tired of this nonsense.

Jack seemed to calm down a bit. He tried to look around, but it was to no avail since his eyes were frozen shut. He blindly reached out and grabbed Tooth's shoulder.

"Is that you Tooth?"

Tooth smiled. "Yes Jack..."

"Is everyone else here?"

"Of course..."

"I need to-"

"No Jack!" Tooth interrupted him. "We have to get you back to the Pole!"

Bunny picked Jack up as North made another portal. Once they got back, they sent Jack to the infirmary. The yeti's bandaged Jack up. The Guardians waited patiently, but nervously. When a yeti came out, he spoke gibberish that only North could understand.

"What do you mean "Not going to make it"?"

The hero's walked into Jack's room. He was sleeping peacefully, but that didn't help the Guardians. The yeti told North what had happened.

"A fever... very fatal to a winter spirit..."

"North... What should we do?" Tooth was on the verge of tears.

"We take chance..." North replied with confidence.

North walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a vile. He asked the yeti to inject Jack with it. Once he did, The Guardians gathered around Jack.

"This vill save him for sure..."

"North... what did you give the mate?" In the question, you could sense Bunny's nervousness.

Sandy looked up and made a question mark with his sand. Tooth tapped her finger on her chin as she looked up to North expectantly. North sighed. All but North gasped as Jack's hair turned black.

"Nor-"

More gasps as Jack's already pale skin turned almost a pure white.

"North what's going on?" Tooth asked.

North closed his eyes and sighed.

"Lets just say when he wakes up, we have a lot of apologizing to do..."

Jack stirred in his bed. He groaned and then shot up like a bullet. He opened his eyes...

Which were a golden-black color. Bunny groaned.

"The last thing we need is a teenage Pitch..."

* * *

**BETCHA YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT NOW WHERE YA!? o_O**

**Anyway, OMG I'm so evil. Also, I'll take requests if anyone has any. It could be a little one-shot, or a whole story! I'll do what I can! Thanks and peace out my Radioactive Homie!_  
_**


End file.
